Player No More
by LoveToReaddd
Summary: Bella moves in with Emmett and Charlie when her mom is set to remarry. In Forks, she meets the Cullens and the Hales. She is drawn to Edward, but soon realizes he is the school player. Can she change that as she also realizes she has feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Player No More**

"Bye Mom!" I yelled, going through security at the airport, waving to my mom. She was currently crying in the arms of her fiancé, Phil. I was going to be flying to Seattle where my older brother Emmett was picking me up and driving to Forks. Moving in with my father was my idea. Given, it wasn't exactly my favourite idea, but I knew I would live. The reason I was moving to the small rainy town of Forks was because of Phil and, in turn, my mother. Seeing as Phil was a ball player he would be travelling a lot and I had a feeling my mom wanted to go with him, but she could never leave me home alone for that long at a time. Moving to Forks would fix things.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flight to Seattle, Washington will begin boarding in 10 minutes," said the voice coming out from the P.A. system. I quickly made my way to my gate number and sat down. I took out my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and attempted to read. As soon as I opened the book, I heard an extremely loud cry coming from a toddler not too far away. I silently grumbled, putting my book away. Just then, the voice from the P.A. system announced our boarding. Getting up, I noticed a girl looking to be my age. She was petite, with short and spiky black hair. She was beautiful. As if she felt my gaze, she turned to look at me, and then smiled a wide smile. She approached me and instead of sticking her hand out to shake mine, she enveloped me in a bone-crunching hug, squealing with happiness.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You're really pretty, did you know that?" she said all of that really quickly, I almost didn't understand her. I silently scoffed at her thinking I'm pretty. Please, I was plain. I didn't think I was ugly, but I knew I was nothing special.

"I'm Bella Swan. Well, Isabella actually, but I don't like people calling me that," I said, "It's really nice to meet you Alice," I smiled down at her, while she jumped to hug me again.

"Oh Bella, we're going to be great friends! I just know it!" she said jumping up and down.

"Alice, it would be awesome to be friends with you, but you don't even know if we're going to the same place," I tried explaining to her. I mean, she might be going on vacation to Seattle, for all I knew.

"No, no, no," she said, shaking her head furiously. "You're Chief Swan's daughter and Emmett's little sister," she added. I just stared at her, shocked.

"I'm from Forks, Bella," she said with a laugh. "You're going to the only high school in Forks, I presume? Your brother goes there, and we're really good friends."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So, what seat do you have on the plane?" she asked, ushering me towards the plane. I told her exactly where I was sitting, and she told me her seat was beside mine. Weird, eh? We were talking for the whole flight to Seattle, never once running out of things to say.

"You would be perfect with my brother," she said suddenly. I choked on the water I was drinking.

"Alice, I don't even know him!" I yelled. She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I am never wrong about my gut feelings, and I have a gut feeling you two would be perfect for each other," she explained, completely serious. _Sure Alice, of course_, I thought to myself sarcastically. We continued talking about random things for the rest of the flight and the baggage claim.

"I'll see you in school, Alice," I said, already looking for my brother.

"Uh uh! You and your brother are going over to my house tonight for dinner," she said and ran away before I could say anything. _Damn pixie_, I thought.

At that moment, I spotted my brother standing near the entrance to the airport. Making my way over to Emmett, I realized just how big he was. I always knew he was extremely muscular, but I don't think I remembered just how muscular he was.

"Bellarina!" he yelled when he noticed I was walking to him.

"Emmy Bear!" I yelled back, smiling at our childhood nicknames for each other. He ran up to me, and picked me up in one of his bear hugs. You know the kind where you can't breathe. He took my bags and led me to his huge Jeep. Suddenly, I remembered about Alice's invitation.

"Hey Em," I began, turning to him in my seat.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Do you know an Alice Cullen?" I asked. He smiled hugely.

"You mean the pixie? Of course I know her! She's the best!" He yelled, laughing.

"Okay, well that's good. I met her in Phoenix at the airport. We started talking and now we're friends. We even sat beside each other on the plane," I said to him, smiling. "Oh, and she invited us to dinner at their house tonight," I added.

"She did?" he asked.

"Well, more like demanded and ran away before I could answer," I replied. He just laughed and said we'd go after I say hi to Charlie, my dad. Emmett and I call our father Charlie. We don't really know why, but we do. The rest of the ride was spent listening to the radio. Pulling up into the drive way, I realized just how much I had missed this house. Granted, Forks wasn't the ideal town to live in, but it had a lot of good memories. Apparently hearing a car pulling in, my dad emerged from the house.

"Bella!" He yelled running up to me as soon as I got out of the car. He gave me a hug, and stepped back, looking me up and down. I heard him mutter _you've grown_, or something along those lines with a frown. I just laughed and hugged him again. We made our way into the house as Emmet explained our dinner plans to our dad. He agreed that if we don't go to the dinner, we will face hell from Alice. I was a little confused as to how we could face hell coming from _Alice_, but Emmett explained to me that if I ever got Alice mad, I wouldn't wake up the next morning, as in I would be dead. I shuddered and Emmett laughed at me. I made my way upstairs to the room I would be sleeping in. When I opened the door, I gasped.

My room was beautiful. It had dark hard wood flooring, and blue walls. To the left was a sleek computer desk. _**(A/N: a link to the picture of the room is on my profile, but the computer desk is not in the picture- the next link is of the desk. Just imagine**__**the desk in the room =P) **_There was a white rug in front of the closet and a white side table beside the bed with a green lampoon it. The bed frame was made of white wood. The bedspread was white with blue and green polka dots. The pillows were the same, but there were a few green ones, too. Over my bed, there were three lanterns hanging; one blue, one green and one white. I set my bags down, not completely sure of what to do. Then, I did something really random. I ran into my room, squealing, and jumped head first onto my bed. I laughed at my actions. At that moment, Emmett came in smiling.

"Emmett, do you know who decorated my room?" I asked, sitting up.

"Alice," he replied, smiling.

"Then I'm going to have to thank her when we go for dinner," I said, getting off my bed.

"Umm, Bells," Emmett began, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Alice might've bought you a new wardrobe, too,"" he said really quickly. I just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Take a look," he motioned for me to open the closet. I opened my closet quickly and gasped at what I saw. My closet was _huge_! It was a walk-in closet and it was filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. Hanging on the inside of the closet door was a beautiful blue dress. _**(A/N: the dress is on my profile)**_ On it was a note saying:

_Bella,_

_This is the dress you will be wearing to our dinner. I want you to wear a pair of black heels- your choice. I will be at your house an hour before the dinner to do your hair and makeup. I will not take no for an answer. See you then!_

_~Alice xoxo_

I stared at the piece of paper and frowned. I was perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much. But if Alice wants to play Bella Barbie, then who am I to stop her? I began looking for the most comfortable black heels I could find. Once I did find an okay pair, I slid the dress on and tried the shoes on. I turned to the full-length mirror that was in my closet and was surprised at what I saw. My body looked really nice. The dress hugged all the right curves, and accentuated my bust. The heels I was wearing made my legs look long. While I was admiring myself in the mirror, I didn't hear Alice come in until she started tapping her foot impatiently. I turned to her and saw she was dressed in a white dress with a gold belt thing at the waist. The whole dress accentuated her tiny waist. She wore a pair of gold sandal/heels. _**(A/N: dress and shoes on my profile)**_She looked beautiful.

"Let's get you ready," she finally said. And then the torture began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"Let's get you ready," she finally said. And then the torture began.

Chapter 2

An hour later, I was ready to go. Alice had come in here with a bag full of cosmetics. She curled my hair and arranged my bangs to the side. My hair was shiny and healthy, and I loved it!_** (A/N: Picture on profile)**_ My makeup was done nicely. I had a little foundation to even out my skin. Since I had chocolate-brown eyes, Alice applied a bluish eye shadow onto my lids that really made my eyes pop. She also applied mascara to my already long and thick eyelashes. Lastly, I wore a light coat of lip gloss. I looked wonderful, if I do say so myself.

"Let's go," Alice said, pushing me out the door. I stumbled right into the arms of Emmett. When I looked up, I saw Emmett staring down at me, surprised.

"Not used to me falling, Em?" I asked, smiling.

"It's not that," he said, "You just look different."

"That's what makeup does Emmett," I replied, walking towards the Jeep. He followed, still looking dazed. Getting into the passenger seat, I noticed he was dressed formally as well. He wore a brown dress shirt that had white and grey stripes going down it._** (A/N: Picture on profile)**_ The colour matched his curly short hair. He also wore a tie and black pants with black shoes. He looked very handsome. Pulling out of the driveway, I noticed what car Alice was getting into: a Porsche 911 Turbo in yellow. That car was _expensive!_ I started to wonder just how rich Alice and her family were.

"We're here," Emmett said, startling me from my thoughts. I looked around and silently gasped. Their house was _huge!_ It was more like a mansion, but a modern styled mansion. There were four cars already parked in the driveway.

"Emmett, exactly how many people are coming?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Relax Bells. The Yellow car is Alice's; the red BMW convertible is Rosalie's, the Mercedes Guard is Jasper's, the Mercedes AMG is Carlisle and Esme's and the silver Volvo is Edward's," he said, pointing out the cars while he talked.

"Umm, Emmett, that doesn't help me. I have no clue who you are talking about," I said in an annoyed voice. He frowned.

"Fine, Rosalie is my girlfriend, Jasper is her twin brother and Alice's boyfriend and Carlisle and Esme are Alice and Edward's parents," he said getting out of the car and opening my door.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem little sister," he replied as we made our way to the door. He knocked and we waited. All of a sudden the door flew open and a really tall and beautiful blonde jumped at Emmett.

"Hey Rosie," he said, laughing.

"Emmy," she replied in a musical voice, "I missed you, baby!"

Emmett kissed Rosalie and I looked away, uncomfortable. Just as I stepped into the house, Alice pounced on me, squealing with happiness.

"Alice," I said, laughing.

"Bella!" she yelled, beaming. She grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the house. "Mom, she's here!" Alice yelled. Just then, a woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties came out from a nearby room.

"Bella," she said, hugging me, "I'm Esme, Alice and Edwards's mom. Welcome to our home!"

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," I said, looking around.

"Esme please dear," she said, smiling. Just then, Alice squealed loudly and launched herself at a tall blonde male with curly hair.

"Jazz," was all she said. I was a little confused, but didn't mind.

"Jasper, this is Bella," Esme said gesturing to me. She was speaking to the blonde boy, so I assumed his nickname was Jazz.

"Bella, this is Jasper," she said, pointing to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper," I said, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, smiling. I was surprised to catch a hint of a southern twang in his voice. Alice was beaming like crazy, looking back and forth between me and Jasper. It was a little creepy, to tell you the truth. Then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw a man coming down, looking to be about Esme's age, maybe a few years older.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. You must be Bella," he said shaking my hand. I nodded and smiled.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Get your butt down here right now!" I never knew how terrifying Alice could be until I heard her scream. I sure felt bad for the Edward boy.

"I'm coming!" a deep velvety voice yelled down the stairs. We all waited in silence as we heard his footsteps approaching. When I saw who the voice belonged to, I gasped silently. Coming down the stairs was a Greek God. He had strangely bronze coloured hair and startlingly green eyes, the colour of emeralds. He was wearing a dress shirt, a similar green to his eyes, bringing them out and black pants with nice black shoes. His hair was slightly messy, but it looked nice. When he looked at me, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened a little. I stared into his green eyes, and felt like I was losing myself in them. It was like I could see into his soul. Then someone cleared their throat, effectively making me break eye-contact with Edward. I blushed, realizing it was Emmett who cleared his throat. He was now smirking at me, his eyes glinting with amusement. He obviously noticed what just happened.

"Edward, this is Bella, Bella, this is Edward," Alice said, introducing us. Edward came up to me and shook my hand. As soon as my skin made contact with his skin, I felt an electric current run through me. It didn't feel bad or anything. I was really surprised. I looked up at Edward and saw his eyes widen as he stared at our hands. He must've felt it, too.

"Hello Bella," he said quietly, smiling a slightly crooked smile. It dazzled me, to say the least.

"Hi Edward," I replied, just as quietly. I smiled tentatively. Looking up at him, I noticed just how tall he was compared to my 5'3" height. He looked to be about 5'11".

"Well, let's go then," Esme said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We're going to be going out to dinner instead of staying in," she said, smiling.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Hey Bella, can you ride with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because Rose and Emmett want some alone time on the way to the restaurant," she said, smiling innocently. Suddenly, the words she said to me on the plane flashed through my mind. _You would be perfect with my brother_.

"Fine," I said, already annoyed with the pixie for trying to set me up with Edward. I mean, I just met him for God's sakes. Jeez.

"Come on, Bella, my car is this way," Edward said, already leaving. I followed him out and got into the passenger side of his Volvo. I really liked this car. Edward got into the driver's side and immediately put some music on. I recognized the song that was playing instantly. It was one of my favourites.

"You listen to Hinder?" I asked, referring to the band. He looked a little surprised that I knew the band.

"Yeah, they're one of my favourites actually," he said. I smiled at him.

"Me too," I said. He chuckled.

"What's your favourite song by them?" he asked as he drove behind Alice's Porsche.

"Get Stoned," I said really quietly, blushing like crazy. The reason I was blushing was because the song is such a guy song. Edward laughed really loudly. His laugh was really musical. I was surprised that a laugh could sound so good.

"What's your favourite?" I asked timidly.

"That is actually my favourite, too," he said, chuckling quietly. He continued to chuckle for about a minute before I became annoyed.

"Will you stop it?" I snapped.

"Huh?" he asked amusement evident in his voice.

"Stop laughing! It's getting on my freaking nerves!" I half yelled annoyed beyond belief. We were at a red light by now, so he turned to me and stared, shocked.

"What?" I snapped yet again.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered out, turning back and driving. I just smirked and looked out the window. We were silent for the rest of the ride. We pulled up to _La Bella Italia_ and got out of his car. I made my way towards Alice, completely ignoring Edward. Alice looked at me suspiciously, but I only smiled innocently. She shook her head slightly as she walked up to Jasper. Everyone made their way into the restaurant, and after a few minutes, we were ushered to the table. I ended up having to sit beside Edward, much to my joy (note the sarcasm.) I don't know why, but there's something about that boy that irritates me. He seems to think he's all superior. Even though I've only spoken to him once and briefly, I just have a feeling that he thinks he's all mighty. Dinner passed wasn't very eventful, except for the one time Edward's hand brushed mine, sending an electrical jolt through me, making me blush. At the end of the night, we said our goodbyes, promising to come back sometime. I fell asleep in Emmett's Jeep on the way home. He apparently carried me upstairs and to bed, even though I don't remember any of it.

To my surprise, that night I dreamt of the infuriating Edward Cullen.

**A/N:**

**Okay, well I don't have a detailed plan for this story- just an overall idea. I hope you guys like it! And if you do read, please review! You've added me to Alerts, but I would also appreciate reviews! Thank you!**

**~Steph ******


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay people! I feel like doing the past chapters in EPOV. If you like that idea for future chapters let me know. I'm just going to try it out, see if it works. Well, hopefully it does. I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but school is a pain in the butt, but homework needs to be done. Sadly, my updates will be usually on Saturday or Sunday, but only about once a week- I am really sorry about that, but again, school is a pain in the butt.**

**Okay, without further a due, Chapter 3! EPOV!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What time is Alice's flight getting here?" I asked, annoyed. I didn't even want to be here. I'd much rather have been out with my friends instead of picking up my annoying pixie sister. She always goes on and on about how I should get a proper girlfriend instead of having a different one each week. But, seriously, where's the fun in that? And it's not even any of her business.

"In a couple of minutes," my sister's boyfriend, Jasper, replied. He was from Texas, originally, but when he was about 5, he and his sister, Rosalie, moved to Washington with their adoptive parents. Then they moved to Forks, and now they lived with us because their adoptive parents didn't "want" them anymore. Jasper was my best friend, along with Emmett Swan. Emmett was big and burly, slightly dumber than average but had a great sense of humour. He was also currently dating Rosalie, Jasper's twin. Even though Emmett was a year older than all of us, he still hung out with us.

"The flight from Phoenix, Arizona has arrived," a voice from the P.A. system said. We waited for another 15 minutes until we spotted Alice running towards us, squealing. She ran straight into Jasper's arms while I took her bags and began making my way towards my car. Jasper had come with me in my car, so Alice would have to sit in the back. I drove out of the airport parking lot once Alice and Jasper were in the car.

"Edward," Alice said, smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing at her through the mirror.

"We're having a family dinner tonight," she said, almost squealing with happiness. I looked at her again.

"Why?"

"Because Emmett's sister is moving in with him and I met her on the plane and she's really nice and really pretty and I want the whole family to meet her and I think we're going to be best friends and she's our age and she's going to go to Forks High and she seems really smart and she's ... she's perfect for you!" she said all of that in one breath. I glared at her. She was trying to set me up with another girl. I bet this girl told Alice to introduce us. She probably just wants to get together with me because I'm pretty rich. I was sick of those types of girls. I guess you could call them "Gold-diggers." They just pissed me off.

"Alice, are you trying to set me up again?" I asked icily.

"You wish! Bella practically choked on her water when I told her you'd be perfect together. She was like "I don't even know him!" But she is perfect for you. She and her brother are coming over for dinner tonight, and I want you to be civil towards her. She's a really nice girl, at least be friend with her," Alice replied, giving me the puppy dog look. Normally, I could resist that look, but coming from Alice, it's next to impossible to resist it.

"Fine," I growled, turning my attention back to the road. We were silent for the rest of the ride home.

"I was the one who redecorated her room," Alice told Jasper randomly, "I also bought her a whole new wardrobe." I chuckled because Alice couldn't stop bragging about it. When we pulled up to our house, Alice skipped up to the door and ran inside, straight into our dad's arms. We all laughed when he stumbled backwards from the force. Alice explained her plane ride to everyone, but I went upstairs instead. I listened to music for a while. Mostly listening to Hedley, Nickleback and Hinder. Alice then came in and told me what to wear for the dinner tonight. I decided to go shower, seeing as we had about an hour left.

_An hour later_

I was showered, dressed and ready to go. I sat on my bed, thinking. I thought about why Alice would want to set me up with a girl she just met, especially Emmett's sister. I mean, what was so special about her?

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Get your butt down here right now!" Jeez Alice.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, putting my shoes on and going downstairs. When I looked up I froze. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened. Standing beside Alice and my mom was a Greek Goddess. She had a beautiful face: full pouty lips, a nice nose, and big chocolate brown eyes that I couldn't take my eyes from. They were really deep. It was like I could see into her soul. I was practically lost in them, until someone cleared their throat. _Thank God_, I thought. I was a little taken aback with myself. I mean, I have never thought about a girl like that before. I've always thought about them as hot or at most, pretty. But then this girl comes along and the first thing I think is _beautiful! _I had some serious issues.

"Edward, this is Bella, Bella, this is Edward," Alice said, introducing us. _Bella, _I though, _it suits her_. I moved to shake her hand, but was stunned by what I felt. As soon as I took her hand in mine to shake it, I felt this strange jolt of electricity run through me. It was a surprisingly nice feeling. I was shocked and surprised.

"Hello Bella," I said quietly, as soon as I found my voice. I smiled, seeing the shock that was still in her eyes because of the 'electricity.'

"Hi Edward," she said quietly, in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. It sounded just like tinkling bells. She smiled at me shyly, and it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. I realized that she was quite petite, looking to be about 5' 3" or 5' 4".

"Well, let's go then," Esme said.

"Go where?" Bella asked in her beautiful voice. She looked really confused. Did she not know that we were all going out for dinner?

"We're going to be going out to dinner instead of staying in," Esme said, smiling at Bella.

"Oh, okay," Bella said.

"Hey Bella, can you ride with Edward?" Alice asked, winking at me inconspicuously. I rolled my eyed. My sister was apparently still trying to set me up with Bella. I admit that Bella was a beautiful angel, but I would prefer not to be set up by my own sister.

"Why?" Bella asked, slightly suspiciously. I stifled a laugh. Bella must have sensed my sister trying to do something.

"Because Rose and Emmett want some alone time on the way to the restaurant," Alice said, smiling innocently. I could easily see through her innocent facade, but I wasn't sure if Bella could.

"Fine," Bella said, seeming annoyed. I was confused. Was she annoyed to have to go with me or was she annoyed with Alice? I let it go for the moment.

"Come on, Bella, my car is this way," I called to her, stepping out of the house. I sensed her following me and smiled to myself. While I got into the driver's side, I saw her getting into the passenger side. I almost started staring again, but I caught myself. I put one of my favourite bands on to play as I drove out of the drive way. Bella's voice startled me.

"You listen to Hinder?" She asked, referring to the band. I was surprised. The girls I knew all listened to mainly Britney Spears and the country singer with the blonde hair. **(A/N: He's talking about Taylor Swift, but I thought it would be kind of weird if he knew exactly what girls listen to) **

"Yeah, they're one of my favourites actually," I said, recovering from the shock.

"Me too," she said. I chuckled. This girl just kept on amazing me. I wanted to hear her talk more, so I decided to ask her some simple questions.

"What's your favourite song by them?" I asked as I manoeuvred the car to drive behind Alice's Porsche.

"Get Stoned," She said really quietly, a beautiful blush tainting her pale cheeks. At first I was confused as to why she was embarrassed, but then I understood. The song was what most guys would listen to, not girls. I laughed loudly at that.

"What's your favourite?" She asked, kind of timidly.

"That is actually my favourite, too," I replied, still chuckling. I tried to get it under control, but I couldn't.

"Will you stop it?" Bella snapped, annoyed after my minute of chuckling at her expense. I felt bad, but more amused.

"Huh?" I asked, playing dumb. I wasn't exactly sure why I did that, but I did.

"Stop laughing! It's getting on my freaking nerves!" she yelled at me, her facing going slightly red. I could tell she was thoroughly pissed. We were at a red light, so I had a chance to turn to her. I was slightly shocked that she was that angry. I mean, I was only chuckling for a minute.

"What?" she snapped yet again. I was even more shocked at how much annoyance was in her voice. I couldn't formulate a proper answer.

"N-n-nothing," I dumbly stuttered out, turning back and driving. From the corner of my eye, I saw her smirk slightly. _So she was enjoying this,_ I thought. For the rest of the ride we were completely silent. We pulled up to _La Bella Italia_ and got out of the car. Bella headed straight for Alice, making it a point to ignore me. _What did I do that was so bad???? _We went into the restaurant, waited for our table, and walked to it. To my joy, I was to be seated beside Bella. She didn't look to happy about it, but I didn't think much of it. Dinner was very uneventful, except for the one time I accidentally brushed my hand against Bella's. I felt that same jolt of electricity run through me as I did before, and jumped slightly in my seat. I enjoyed the feeling, but I knew I couldn't act on it due to the way Bella was annoyed with me. I knew she was different from every other girl out there. None of them made me feel the way I did around her. Even the one I almost lost my virginity to. I was with many of them just for fun or pleasure, but never because I felt anything deep for them. Bella was different. The electrical spark was new to me. She was the only girl I've ever thought of as beautiful, and also the only girl (other than family and Emmett's girlfriend) that I would want to carry on a conversation with. It was a little weird.

Soon, dinner was over, and after promising to do this again sometime, Bella and Emmett left home. I felt a little bad for not speaking to Bella and Alice was apparently mad about it because she began yelling at me when we got home.

"How could you Edward?!?! I know you don't like to be set up on dates, but you didn't even talk to her tonight! Edward, what is wrong with you?!?" Alice screamed at me, pacing furiously across my room.

"I did talk to her, Alice" I replied in a surprisingly small voice. She stopped dead in her tracks, surprised as I was at my voice. She looked over at me, and her face softened.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried, jumping on me to give me a hug. I sat, uncomfortable there while she hugged me. I wasn't one for displays of affection, but I knew Alice was. "You like her Edward," she whispered in my ear. I froze, shocked. I couldn't like Bella already. I mean, I just met her. Just because I felt differently with her than any other girl, didn't mean I liked her _that _way.

"I don't Alice," I replied, still quietly. She shook her head.

"You do, Edward. Now, tell me exactly what happened in the car," she said. I told her everything that happened, even about how I felt around Bella. She wasn't at all surprised at how I described the electric feeling, but then I remembered she had Jasper. We stayed p for a few hours just discussing Bella until we fell asleep together in my room.

Surprisingly, that night I dreamed of no other than the enchanting Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you people liked this chapter :P Really sorry that it is up so late but school is… just uhhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people! Hello to you today! Isn't it a fine day today? (Okay sorry- I just had to say that :P) Anyways, this chapter is of Bella's first day of school in Forks High. She is a junior (along with Edward and Alice.) Also, this is the first day after summer vacation, and in this story, they have a full day. :) **

**Enjoy! BPOV!**

**Chapter 3**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Stupid alarm clock_, I thought. I rolled over in bed planning on getting a couple minutes more sleep, but instead ended up on the floor. _Great. _

"BELLA! WAKE UP, BELLA!" I heard Alice screech. Wait, how did Alice get in here?

"Alice, go away," I muttered, covering my eyes with my hands. I felt her jump on me, effectively waking me up fully.

"Alice!" I yelled, mad. All she did was smile innocently. I got up off the floor and stood up.

"Why are you here Alice?" I asked, annoyed.

"That's a really nice thing to say Bella," Alice said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," I said.

"I am here to get you ready for school, she said happily, jumping up and down. I groaned.

"Alice, I can dress myself, thank you very much," I said, annoyed.

"Bella, I really want to get you ready," she whined. I shook my head no. She gave me the puppy-dog eyes. I really couldn't resist when a person does that look well, so I gave in, grudgingly.

"Fine, Alice," I said.

"YAY!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Now," she started, becoming instantly serious, "What were you planning on wearing?"

"Sweat pants and a hoodie," I said, smiling cheekily at Alice. She gasped.

"No!" she yelled. I was taken aback. I didn't think it was that bad.

"What else am I supposed to wear, Alice? That's practically all I brought from Phoenix and I don't plan on wearing the clothes that were in my closet," I said.

"Well, Bella," she began nervously.

"Just spit it out," I said.

"IthrewtheclothesthatyoubroughtfromPhoenixout," she said.

"What?" I asked, confused. I didn't understand any of it.

"I threw the clothes that you brought from Phoenix out," she whispered, looking guilty.

"ALICE!" I screeched. _She threw my clothes out! How could she? I am SO not wearing the things that are in my closet!_

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I had to do what I had to do," she said, not at all looking sorry.

"What am I going to wear, Alice?!?!" I yelled at her, my face red from anger.

"What I pick out," she said, smiling happily.

"I hate you," I said. She looked really hurt at that. Her eyes started watering, and she made to leave but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I didn't mean it literally, Alice. I meant that I am extremely mad at you, but I don't hate you," I explained.

"Oh," was all she said. I grabbed her in a hug, hoping she would forgive me.

"You know what will make me feel better?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Letting me dress you and do your hair and makeup today," she sang, grinning hugely.

"Fine," I mumbled. She squealed with happiness. Man, she had some serious mood swings.

"Go take a quick shower," she instructed, already looking through my closet for clothes. I took my bag of toiletries, and made my way over to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I thought back to the dreams I've been having about Edward since the dinner on Friday. In the dreams, we were in a beautiful place. It looked to be in the forest, with the sun shining (which is rare for Forks.) We were sitting on the ground facing each other. I didn't really know what we were saying, but we were smiling a lot. Then, he would take my hand, I would blush, and then we would lean in. We would get closer and closer until our lips were only a couple of centimetres away. Then, I would wake up.

I got into the shower, and let the hot water wash over me, relaxing my muscles. I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, my favourite. In about 15 minutes, I got out of the shower, and made my way over to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed, holding a blow-dryer.

"Oh, hell no, Alice! I am not blow-drying my hair!" I yelled.

"Of course you're not, Bella," Alice said. I relaxed. "I am," she said. I glared at her, but she just smiled.

"Alice, what am I going to be wearing?" I asked warily.

"Well," she began, "You will be wearing this shirt, these jeans, these shoes, and this jewellery," she said, gesturing to the items laid out on my bed. The top was chocolate brown, with something that looks like a lighter brown shirt with beads or something under it. I was pretty sure it was attached. The jeans were black skinny jeans. My shoes, thank God, were light brown flats, with a dark brown bow on the front. The jewellery was a pair of earrings and a bangle bracelet. Both were hot pink. I actually really liked it, but I wasn't sure how comfortable I'd be in it. Alice blow-dried my hair, much to my joy (note the sarcasm.) She applied minimally makeup (mascara and lip gloss.) My hair was put up into a ponytail. My bangs were put to the side of my face, covering my ear slightly. My hair was straighter because it was blow-dried. The shirt looked really nice, and the jeans fitted me perfectly. The hot pink added colour. I looked gorgeous.

"Let's go to my house now," Alice said out of nowhere.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Because I still need to get changed, and we're meeting Rose there," she said matter-of-factly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. My school bag was in and old Chevy truck that my dad gave me yesterday as an early birthday present. It was really slow, but I liked it.

I drove behind Alice's Porsche for awhile until we got to the Cullen's house. Getting out of the car, I again noticed how big it was. Alice pushed me inside and we went up the stairs. Just as I was about to go into Alice's room, a door opened to reveal a very tired looking Edward. He looked up and his eyes widened. As soon as I looked into his emerald eyes, I forgot that I was annoyed with him. I couldn't even remember the reason I was in the first place. I unconsciously took a step forward, and he did the same. His eyes raked over my body. Normally, that would have made me blush, but nothing about how I felt around Edward was normal. My own eyes raked over his body. Only then did I notice he had no shirt on, just plaid pyjama pants. He had impressive muscles. He had a nice six pack. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his chiselled stomach. When I finally did, I was met with his intense stare.

"Bella..." he whispered. His voice was low and husky. I was practically lost in his eyes, until I heard a door slam.

"Bella, you were supposed to be in here 5 minutes ago!" Alice yelled. She then noticed how Edward and I were looking at each other.

"Oh," she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. I tripped, and braced myself for contact with the ground. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, helping me up. I twirled around, my hands slapping onto the chest of whomever helped me up: Edward. I stared into his green eyes, again getting lost in them. I blushed when I realised just how close our faces were. I noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink when he realised the same thing, but no one made to move away. All at once, everything faded away, until it was just me and Edward in our own little bubble. I realized I was still in his arms, but strangely didn't mind. My gaze briefly flickered to his lips. He did the same at the same time. Our faces were leaning closer and closer. We were a few centimetres apart now, and my lips were tingling with anticipation. We leaned even closer until our lips were about a centimetre apart. Then, our lips met.

**A/N: I AM STOPPING IT HERE! Sorry, but I thought that was the perfect part to end it at :) I am already writing the next chapter, so it might be up soon.**

**I need to go on a little rant because I am really mad!!!!! If you don't want to read my rant, then stop reading the authors note right now because the rest of it is the rant :) I do Ukrainian dancing for 2 hours on Fridays. It's starting again on the 18****th****. I wouldn't be mad if it wasn't for the fact that the next day we are set to perform at the Bloor West festival. It's a Ukrainian festival, and it's really fun, but we're performing with only 2 hours of practice in 3 months!!!!! I am in the first row for a part of the dance, and I have to spin in the first row. The problem is I can't do that spin for shit. I completely suck at that spin, and I am out in the first row where all the people will see me be a screw up!!!!! UUHHHH!**

**OKAY!! DONE!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**~Steph :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In my dreams about Bella, we were always in my favourite place; the meadow. We would be talking our just looking at each other, and then we'd both lean in until our lips were about a centimetre apart. Then, I would always wake up. Dreaming about Bella every night would make me wake up feeling... uncomfortable in a certain area. I still wasn't exactly sure why I was dreaming about her, but tried my best not to think about it.

On Monday I woke up earlier than I had planned to. Alice told me the night before that she was going over to Bella's house this morning to get her ready for school. I honestly didn't think Bella would really appreciate that, but you never know. After a lot of thinking, I decided it would be best to avoid Bella. I know that it would make me feel bad, but Bella was most likely still annoyed with me. This day would be torture.

I stepped out of my room, still really sleepy. What I saw made my heart leap. Corny, eh? Bella was standing outside of Alice's door, looking hot as hell. She was wearing tight jeans that fitted her butt really nicely. She was also wearing brown top that really brought out her eyes. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs out and she was wearing flats. I unconsciously took a step towards her. She did the same. My eyes raked over her body, taking in the beauty that is Bella. Her own eyes raked over my body. I faintly realized I had no shirt on; just my pyjama bottoms. Her gaze stayed at my abs for a few seconds, until her beautiful eyes met mine. In that moment I realized I wouldn't be able to avoid her at all. Hell. If she didn't mind, I'd like to be by her side all day. Her name escaped my lips. I was basically lost in her mesmerising chocolate brown eyes, until I heard a door being slammed.

"Bella, you were supposed to be in here 5 minutes ago!" Alice yelled. She then noticed how Bella and I were looking at each other.

"Oh," she said. She grabbed my Bella's arm roughly and pulled her into her room. Bella stumbled and was about to hit the ground, when I rushed up and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, helping her up. She turned around and smacked her hands on my chest. She looked up into my eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her, even if I wanted to; which I didn't. We were extremely close to each other, our bodies lightly pressed against each other. She blushed when she noticed just how close our faces were. My cheeks took on a pink tint of my own. I forgot about everything around me. All I really cared about in this moment was Bella and how close she was to me. My gaze flickered towards her plump pink lips at the same time hers flickered toward mine. I leaned my face closer and closer to hers, hoping we wouldn't be interrupted if I were to kiss her. Closer, until our lips were only a few centimeters apart. I longed to just kiss her already, but I wasn't exactly sure if she wanted me to. I leaned in closer, thinking that if she didn't want me to kiss her; she'd have pushed me away already. I gave into my longing, and my lips met hers in a kiss.

Kissing Bella was like heaven. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. My arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her hands made their way to the back of my head, running her hands through my hair. I moaned at the feel of her hands in my hair. My tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let it in, and our tongues battled for dominance. She moaned into my mouth, and it sent a jolt straight to my area. Just then, a throat was cleared, and I reluctantly pulled away from Bella, my arms still around her and her hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I snapped at Alice. Just then I noticed she was holding a video camera.


	6. Chapter 6

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_What?" I snapped at Alice. Just then I noticed she was holding a video camera._

Chapter 6

_Shit. _Alice was holding a freaking video camera while Bella and I were making out?!?! NO!

"ALICE!" I screamed, outraged. Bella shivered in my arms. I looked down at her and saw she was terrified. Why would she be scared? Oh, it was because of my yelling. I'm such a dumbass.

"Alice…" Bella whispered, seeing the video camera. Tears filled Bella's eyes, and she ripped herself from my arms, running down the stairs and out the door.

"Bella!" I called, running after her. She was running down the street, in the direction of the park. "Bella, listen to me!" I yelled again.

"Leave me alone, Edward!" she screamed, turning her head back to see me running after her.

"Why?" I asked. She slowed down to a brisk walk. I easily caught up with her.

"Edward, how could you do that?" she asked, in a small, hurt filled voice. My heart ached hearing the pain portrayed in her voice. Corny, eh? I was really confused. What exactly did I do to get that type of reaction out of her?

"What did I do?"

"You don't know what you did?!?!" She yelled, turning on me. I cowered slightly under her hostile glare. I shook my head slightly. "Yesterday you were a completes ass by laughing at me for a whole minute, then today you just kiss me and then you get your sister to RECORD IT?!?! What is going on in that sick head of yours?" She yelled at me, pointing her finger into my chest roughly. I stared at her, taken aback. She thought I wanted Alice to video-tape a private moment?!?!

"I never mean to be an ass, Bella. I can't act normally around you, it's not my fault," I said quietly. She glared at me.

"Just fuck off, Edward," she said, really quietly. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Bella," I started, hoping she would listen, "I'm sorry I was being an asshole yesterday, but I didn't make Alice videotape what happened today! I only realized Alice was there when she cleared her throat!" I yelled, beginning to get angry with Bella. Who was she to go blaming me for those things? She glared at me.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares," she said, turning away from me and heading down the street. I was stuck in my spot. I couldn't move. _What had just happened?_

_**BPOV**_

How could he get Alice to video tape it?!?! What the hell is wrong with him? And how exactly did he know we were going to kiss?

A voice in the back of my mind kept going on and on about how Edward is innocent. Like hell he is.

I ran all the way to the park near the school and just sat there on a bench. I didn't know what to do.

_Damn, I left my bag at the Cullen's. I guess I'll have to go back now._ I headed back in the direction I just ran from, only to be stopped by Alice's Porsche. She was in the front with Rosalie beside her.

"Come on, Bella. We'll be late for school if you don't hurry!" Alice yelled from the front.

"Alice, my bag is still at your house!" I yelled back. She smiled while Rosalie winked at me.

"I took the liberty of taking it with me," she said, gesturing to the back seat where my bag was. I smiled and climbed into the back beside my bag. She started driving towards the school. I took the chance to look at what she picked out for herself to wear today. She was wearing a black Ballerina skirt with a hot pink v neck cami under it. She was wearing diamond earrings, a silver necklace and a silver bangle bracelet with high heeled shoes that were black and the same colour as her top. It looked really nice, but there was one thing that bothered me about it.

"Alice, isn't that a little too fancy to wear to school?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me and scoffed.

"Seriously, Bella? It's fine for school," she said. I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of _not everyone thinks sweats are acceptable to wear to school. _I looked over to Rosalie, and also liked what she was wearing. Today, she had on a black shrug top with turquoise coloured skinny jeans and black platform heels. She was wearing rose earrings the same colour as her pants, and a necklace to match. She looked absolutely stunning. I guess she noticed me looking at her, because she turned my way.

"Bella, what exactly did you do to Edward? He seems very angry, but kind of sad," she said, looking at me inquiringly. I blushed, a deep shade of red remembering what had happened with Edward before I saw Alice with a video camera. That reminded me.

"Alice, what were you doing with the camera this morning?" I asked, annoyed that she had videotaped that. She laughed lightly.

"I wanted to videotape getting ready for the first day of school," she said, as if that was what normal people did, "The camera was already on when I went out to get you, but then I saw... umm whatever happened, and then you just ran." I could see a faint blush colouring Alice's cheeks as she talked about what she saw in the morning. Strangely, I believed her. I could tell that she wasn't forced to tape us doing what we did in the morning. I forgave her.

"Okay, Alice, I believe you," I said, smiling at my pixie friend. She squealed with happiness.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She said, jumping up and down in her seat. We arrived at the school, and she parked beside a Volvo. Edward's silver Volvo. I wasn't sure if I forgave Edward. It wasn't Alice's fault that she came in at the wrong time and he did say he was sorry. He also said that he couldn't act normally around me. Well, that makes two of us then.

"Bella, what class do you have first?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my reverie. I pulled out my class schedule from my bag and looked at it.

_First Period: English with Mr. Mason_

_Second Period: Government with Mr. Jefferson_

_Third Period: Trigonometry with Mr. Varner_

_Fourth Period: Spanish _**(A/N: Sorry guys, but I don't know what the teachers name was- I'm using Bella's original class schedule from Twilight!)**

_Fifth Period: LUNCH_

_Sixth Period: Biology with Mr. Banner_

_Seventh Period: Gym with Coach Clapp_

Alice read my class schedule with me, frowning the whole time.

"We have no classes together, Bella!" she said, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Its okay, Alice, we'll live. Do you know if anybody I know is in any of my classes?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be alone. She smiled mischievously.

"You'll find out," she said. With that, the bell rang, signalling first period. Alice showed me to my English class. When I walked in, I walked up to the teacher, introduced myself, and received my books. The teacher then made me introduce myself to the rest of the class. My morning classes all went in the same fashion. By the time lunch rolled around, I was really hungry and tired of school. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my bed. But no, I still had lunch and two more classes. _Great. _

When I walked into the lunchroom, I spotted Alice waving to me frantically. I smiled and made my way over to her. We talked and ate, and then Jasper showed up with Rosalie and Emmett. I noticed Edward wasn't anywhere in sight. _Whatever, _I thought to myself.

When the bell for sixth period rang, I reluctantly got up from my chair to make my way over to Biology. When I walked into the classroom, I went u to the teacher, introduced myself and he gave me my books. When I turned around, I almost gasped. Sitting next to the only free chair in the classroom was none other than Edward Cullen. _Shit_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it took me like a week to update, but I guess you should expect that from now on :P Again, sorry!**

**Hope you guys liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _REVIEW!!!!!_**

**You know why I want you to do that? Because it seriously makes my day. Even if you want to say how much my story sucks and how I should go die because I suck at writing, REVIEW!**

**Thanks guys,**

**~Steph :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

* * *

What had happened? Bella assumed I wanted Alice to videotape our kiss this morning, and now she's angry with me. I spent all of the morning thinking about Bella. I wasn't paying attention in any of my classes.

When lunchtime rolled around, I was too busy thinking about kissing Bella that I didn't notice I was hungry. Smart, eh? I decided to just go to my biology class early and get a snack on the way just in case. I sat there for a while until the bell rang, just thinking. Mostly about Bella, but also about Emmett's birthday coming up. What would I get him? Beats me.

Students started filing in. Mr. Banner was at the front of the classroom already, waiting for all of us to find our seats. I sat by myself, even though we needed partners for half the work here.

Lastly, in walked in the girl I had been thinking about all morning. She looked beautiful. I noted that she was also blushing. She walked up to Mr. Banner, talked to him really quietly and got her books. When she turned towards the class to find the empty seat in the classroom, her eyes widened in shock. I followed her gaze to the empty seat beside me. _Oh_. The only empty seat in the classroom was beside me and I didn't really think Bella would be very happy to sit there. I mean, with what happened this morning, she'd probably want to avoid me.

She slowly made her way over to the seat, keeping her eyes on her feet, most likely trying not to trip. One thing I had learned about Bella was that she was clumsier than most people. She probably hurt herself half of the time. As soon as she sat down, I was hit by a wave of her scent. It was the scent of strawberries, most likely from her shampoo or body wash. I revelled in it.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and began his lecture. I was only half paying attention to him; my attention was mostly on Bella. I decided to send her a note. I only wrote one word on it. _Hi_. When the teacher wasn't looking, I extended my hand to Bella's desk and dropped the note onto it. She jumped slightly, probably being brought back from her thoughts by my note passing. When she replied back, I was happy to see she didn't seem too mad at me.

**(A/N: this is how the conversation went. Italics= Bella.)**

Hi.

_Hey. _

How are you?

_Edward, cut the crap. Why do you care?_

Why wouldn't I?

**(A/N: I know that was short but whatever. End of note passing :P)**

I was a little surprised that Bella thought I wouldn't even want to know how she was. I mean, yeah, maybe I acted weirdly around her, but do you seriously think that was my fault?

I looked up at her and saw a small smile on her face. Was she happy I was talking to her, or that I was surprised and confused? A mystery I would never find out. I sent another one.

**(Same thing as before.)**

Bella, please. I'm sorry if I hurt you or upset you. Please forgive me. Can we please just be friends?

_Maybe :P_

Thank you :)

_You're welcome _

So, how do you like school so far?

_It's okay..._

**(End of notes)**

At that point, Mr Banner had assigned partner work, and I turned to Bella, eager to work with her on an assignment. She looked up and blushed. I chuckled under my breath at her embarrassment. I mean, I wasn't that bad, was I?

"So," she began, turning towards me. Her beautiful big brown eyes locked with mine, and I swear, in that moment I could see into her soul. She cleared her throat because I was a little distracted. I blushed slightly. Yes, I, Edward Cullen, blushed. Shocking, eh?

"So," I mimicked, "Do you know what we have to do, because I am completely lost?" I asked sheepishly. She smiled a dazzling smile that sent butterflies through my stomach. Yes, butterflies. Man, how weird could I get?

"Mr. Banner told us to work together on this sheet," she said, pointing to a sheet I never noticed appeared on my desk. I read it over quickly, sounded easy enough.

"Edward," Bella started, just as I was about to pick up my pencil. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yeah, Bella?" I asked quietly. I really hoped she wasn't almost crying because of me.

"I'm sorry," she said really quietly, I almost didn't catch it.

"Why would you say sorry, Bella? I'm the one who was being retarded," I said, confusion evident on my tone of voice.

"Because I didn't let you explain," she said. This time, however, a tear rolled down her cheek. On impulse, I grabbed her hand and squeezed, reassuring her it was okay. I felt that hum of electricity shoot up my arm, but this time, I tried my best to ignore it.

"Bella," I started, but she shook her head.

"Bella," I started, more firmly this time. I didn't let her interrupt me. "It's not your fault," I whispered.

"But it's not yours either, Edward," she argued, a fire burning in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"How about we say it's no one's fault?" I asked, trying to make peace. She smiled a little at that and nodded her head. That's when I realised I was still holding her hand in my own. I marvelled in how well hers small one fit in my large one perfectly, before I let hers go with a sigh. Bella's cheeks turned a little pink, but she didn't say anything. I smiled at her.

We worked on the assignment together for a while. We finished ahead of the class even though we started a little later. Mr. Banner told us we could talk until the bell rang, which was in 5 minutes.

'So," Bella started, but was interrupted when Tanya came up and sat in my lap.

'Tanya, what are you doing?" I hissed, angry beyond belief. She interrupted my Bella time just because she was obsessed with me. Uuhhhh.

"Umm, excuse me," she said in a sickly sweet voice to Bella, "I don't believe we've met before. My name's Tanya,"

"Bella," Bella answered with a tense smile.

"Oh, you don't know who I am, do you?" Tanya asked, feigning surprise. Bella shook her head. _Please tell me Tanya isn't going to say what I think she is._

"I'm Edward's girlfriend"

* * *

**Da, da, dumm! LOL!**

**Okay, so sorry people! How long has it been? Two weeks? Feel free to yell at me :) I won't mind!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~Steph :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, i'm mad at myself, and you should be mad at me too. I am a complete retard!! :'(  
Did you see how many words this chapter is compared to chapter 3??? It's more than 1000 words less!!!! The horror!!!  
So readers, even though I know I don't deserve it, please review for the sake of my sanity. Please.  
And I welcome flames. Honestly, if you want to yell at me for absolutley anything that is my fault, go right ahead!!! :)**

**Now, on with the freakishly short chapter :P**

* * *

_Previously _

"_Oh, you don't know who I am, do you?" Tanya asked, feigning surprise. Bella shook her head. Please tell me Tanya isn't going to say what I think she is._

"_I'm Edward's girlfriend"_

**EPOV **

_No!!!! _Tanya had said it. It wasn't even true, but she just couldn't let it go.

I looked over at Bella. Her eyes were watery, but her face was expressionless.

"Bella," I started. _She's not my girlfriend!_ Was what I wanted to say, but I didn't because at that very moment, Tanya's lips came crashing down on mine. Disgusting, I thought, nothing like Bella's.

"Tanya," I growled, pushing her off my lap. She grumbled, but walked towards her seat. When I looked over at Bella, I saw she had taken out a book to read. I didn't really want to disturb her, but I couldn't handle not to.

"Bella," I said, hoping to get her attention.

_Silence._

"Bella," I started again.

_More silence._ Damn it.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said finally, hoping that would get her attention. She looked up quickly, then back at her book.

"Uh huh," she said sarcastically, not believing me.

"Bella, Tanya is just some girl," I continued, "She's always liked me, but I never liked her. She's not my girlfriend." I said.

"Save it for someone who honestly cares, Edward," she said. She was looking straight at me with what looked like pain in her eyes. Why was she so pained?

"Bella," I began, "What's wrong?" She sniffed really quietly, that I wasn't even sure I heard it. I instantly felt really bad. What had I let Tanya do? Why was I such an idiot?

* * *

**So, did you like it? I for one, thought it was complete and utter crap.**

**So please review and tell me how much you hated it!! **

**Just to let you know, most people's author notes are as long as this chapter and sometimes ALOT longer. So yeah.**

**~Steph :(**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys…**

**Sorry to anyone that loved this story.. but I know that I can't write anymore. You can ask me why, I don't mind. Just know that I am giving up being an author on FanFiction. I'm keeping the story up for people that would still like to read it, but I am not going to continue it.**

**I give full permission to anyone that wants to continue this story for me, but I need you to PM me and tell me you will be, or else it would be plagiarism. If you do PM me, and tell me you want to continue this story for me, I will only ask two things of you: 1) That you do not majorly change the chapters already written. You can add and take away from them, but please don't totally overhaul it. Unless I say you can. 2)Please mention that it was my story originally at least once in an Author's Note before or after that chapter. I would really appreciate people knowing that you are continuing what I have started.**

**I, of course, feel awful that I let all of you down, but I can't bring myself to write anymore of my own stories. I am, however, offering my services as a Beta Reader. But the only problem of that is that I could probably only Beta once a week, due to the torture chamber we all call school. So.. for the last time.. review.**

**~Steph**


End file.
